Don't Cry My Vampire
by Anime-Alee
Summary: Set before the 2nd game, showing a in-depth look at Yae and Sae’s relationship before the ritual. And what part Itsuki played in their lives before the tragic events occurred. Hints of yuri and incest. Yae x Sae x Itsuki triangle
1. dark sides of the moon

**

* * *

A/N:** This is my first attempt at a love triangle period. Let alone anything implying yuri, though I am not new to incestuous writing. I have tried my hand at that once or twice, but don't get me wrong. Its not like I have sex with my parents! **O.o; **that was a weird way to introduce my story, forgive me. **Don't let the title fool you.** And enjoy.**

* * *

Warning:** This FF 2 story will contain hints of **yuri** and **incest**. Plus spoilers for those who haven't played the game, so please. If you are uncomfortable with the warnings above, _leave_. Because flames from your own stupidity will not be tolerated from me:cracks knuckles:

* * *

Summary: Set before the second game, showing the in-depth look at Yae and Sae's relationship before the ritual. And what part Itsuki played in their lives before the tragic events to come occurred. Hints of yuri and incest. _Yae x Sae x Itsuki_ triangle

* * *

**Don't Cry My Vampire**

Chapter#1 dark sides of the moon

_

* * *

Yae._ _Did you ever notice? I did . . . When Itsuki and Mutsuki visited us all those times. Their eyes wandered your body. It wasn't something I was familiar with, I was somewhat jealous I'll admit. I've always been envious of you though. Though we are twins, and bare the same extracts of likeness. We have our distinct differences. I have flaws that I positively scorn. And ironically enough you appear to have none. Dearest sister . . . why is that? What makes you the essence of perfection? Is that even fair to those as plain and worthless as me! _

_But I forgive you nonetheless, Yae. Through thick and thin you are my strength, the foundation to my weak spirit. That's why I cannot be without you in my life. I would be a prisoner to me own loneliness. A ghost that would be sentenced to haunt the hallways at night. I am _nothing _without you as my sister, and I could not imagine what I would do if you were born in my place. The eldest twin, fated to be the sacrificial of the two birthed. If I were in your place. I would be lost in turmoil as my hands clamped upon your neck, _

_But I am not sure whether I believe in the promises of the scriptures. Thou shall become as one, the two chosen children. To heaven, on the wings of the butterfly. It sounds too, paradox to be existent, but I am fearful of what is to come when 'our' turn comes. And it will one day, whether Itsuki and Mutsuki are before us. Its inevitable, unless either of us bare twins before that day's arrival. Sigh. I doubt we will be old enough to have children by then, but then why subject our children to our cruel fate? It wouldn't be fair Yae! _

_So that's why . . . I want this. When it becomes our turn, I'll fall into death's widths if only you'll assist me in my journey sister. I'll forgive you, no matter what Yae. _

_Sae,_

The lone shadow closed the worn diary, the brace becoming thin and chaffy, nearly pointless as it no longer served its purpose. Her dark mahogany eyes paling as her lamp flickered amber sparks, porcelain flesh shown dimly as she churned the lantern so the flames dissipated, leaving behind the eerie hissing of the gas in the metallic chambers.

Sliding the booklet beneath her futon, glancing over at her sister's sleeping form. Tucked tightly in the sheets, an arm extended out from her blanket. The young shrine maiden couldn't help but smile at her sister's unearthly sleeping positions. A dried patch of fabric on her pillow collecting saliva that had dripped from Yae's mouth. Raven bangs hanging over her closed eyes,

"Sweet dreams dear sister." Came a quiet whisper from the elder twin, as she gently stroked her duplicate's warm cheek. _I wish you nothing less, _the sifting of silk loomed in the dark bedchamber as Sae slid into her side of the futon. Draping the covers over her small frame,

* * *

In the wakes of the morning, there was a repeated chiming. Itsuki's eyes slowly drifted open tiredly, knowing what that frantic jingling signaled. After all, he had given her that bell as a gift a few months ago. Whether that was a mistake or not he had yet to find out. Hopefully it will one day fulfill its purpose and not continue to wake him at all hours of the night, _Chitose_. He had always been curious as to why she'd be so fearful without his presence. But nonetheless he loved her unconditionally, 

And if it meant getting up when his bones still ached for lack of sleep, we would. Because one day it may save her life.

Chitose was premature, and from that she became rather fragile and her eye site wasn't so good either. So their mother assigned him to keep watch other her. So he did. Her guardian angel cradling her softly as she slept, his chosen fate to keep a protecting watch over her as she grew. And even now his job sustained, groaning inwardly as he shifted into a standing stance. "I'm coming," he spoke in between a heavy yawn.

The brunette tightened his gray _yogi_, as he continued down the hallway. The thumping of his feet joined rhythmically in a chorus with the jangling of the bell. The corridors were dark and vast. Seeing at this time was out of the question, but since this was a routine he had become accustomed to feeling the walls and following the calls of the hollow object.

But he wasn't directed to her room, he raised a suspicious eye brow at the open _toshouji_. Glancing inside for his imouto's chamber, her futon was untouched. Sheets still folded over the mat, she was not there. "Chitose, come here. Its Itsuki," The chiming had stopped quite sometime ago. And with no reply he became rather antsy,

"Brother . . . " Came a fatigue voice, turning to meet his twin. "Why are you up so early?"

"Its Chitose again, she has been putting that bell I gave her to use." Pacing in a circular motion, waiting for that reassuring sound. And sure enough it came, . . . _ding ding_ . . . He knew where it came from right then. Both eyes landed on the _nando_. Slowly sliding the door open, revealing the impaling darkness within. A small bundle fell as the slider gave full access to the small space. The bundle was no cloth or doll. "Chitose!" Grappling her protectively to his chest. She felt limp in his arms, but her shallow breathing brought both twins ease.

"What was she doing in there?" Mutsuki ponders audibly as he smoothed through her sable layers.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Frowning as would a concerned father, wrapping her tighter in his embrace. "She seems to have fallen asleep though, we'll save are question for the morning." Lifting her up against his night shirt, carrying her in the direction of her room.

"Wait," Mutsuki's eyes meeting with the identical ones of his brother as he ceased motion. "Perhaps it would be better if she stayed with us brother, she might awaken and wander off again if she's alone." The elder twin suggested,

"True, but it will be little stuffed in the futon tonight." A smile quirked in his features.

Mutsuki sarcastically sighed as they headed back into their own bedroom.

_

* * *

Chitose, Mutsuki and Itsuki are scheduled to visit today. I'm not sure whether I am happy about it, but I will try my best to appear happy upon their arrival. The reason I say this is because my heart aches when I see him. I never claim to know everything but I am mature enough to recognize signs of affection when it shows._ _Itsuki loves my sister, I know he does. And he doesn't even bother hiding it either, _

_Why do I think he loves my twin, you ask? Well, he treats us differently. I am the girl he treats as one of his male friends, nothing special or affectionate. But Yae, his eyes hold so much tenderness for her. He treats her like a lady, a beautiful damsel. Hah. Ridiculous that I squander over such things, I should be ashamed of myself. After all, I love my sister. I could never despise my flesh and blood over this rubbish. _

_But still . . . why must my heart flicker over Itsuki when I know he sees me as just a comrade, not a companion or mate. I am disappointed over that but, I will always have Mutsuki as a choice. They are twins after all, but he and I share something very sacred. We **are** the crimson butterfly. We will become the link to bond our siblings with us for all of eternity. Maybe when time has passed, we will all be together as we ascend on the wings of the butterfly . . . to heaven . . . I would be content knowing we will all share the same destination in the end. Even if our time in mortal flesh wears thin, _

_But it is not always like that, a few years ago. There were child twins that had performed the ritual, Azumi and Akane Kiryu. Azumi beared the same fate as Mutsuki and I, the sacrificial twin. The eldest. As planned their time had come and executed the strangling ritual. Where the younger twin wraps his or her hands around the soft flesh of the throat and hold tightly until it is finished, a crimson butterfly is to appear from the red marking of the neck. _

_The priest toss the lifeless body into the and watch as the crimson butterfly rises. However, though the ritual did commence. Not everything happened as it should, afterwards. Yoshitastsu Kiryu, well skilled with crafting dolls. He had taken notice to his daughter's morbid remorse over the whole sacrifice. The loss of her sister was too much she even refused to speak let alone eat, _

_Soon after that he had decided to make a doll especially for Akane, one that was a flawless duplicate of Azumi. However, the events after that were bitter and horrid. The doll became possessed with Azumi's tainted spirit. And began to control Akane, lord Kiryu suspected this and tried to dispose of the doll. But before he could toss it into the Akane -still influenced by Azumi- killed her father, than dying herself after the doll drained away all the life energy she had left. After that, the were rumors that my father had restrained the doll and tossed its malicious entity into the long before any more chaos occurred. _

_That had haunted me for the longest of time. If that was possible, what if something goes wrong with our turn? I'm so terrified, but no. . . Yae is different, she won't ruin this for us. I am thinking non sense. Sigh. We'll be okay, on that day our souls will bind and we will become as one and stay together... forever _

_Sae,_

**

* * *

A/N: **Short chapter but I hope people will give it a chance and sees where this could possibly lead. I promise next chapter will be more on the plot than this one, after all this was just my introduction. And also, if anyone wants to here the song "Don't Cry my Vampire" to get a beeter feel to this chapter please E-mail me, and I'll send you the Media Player file. R&R Please!

* * *


	2. harmonist bouquet

**

* * *

A/N:** **Don't let the title fool you.** Its meaning is symbolic, meaning that you don't want to see the person you care for the most, that seems invincible to show their weakness. Sigh. Hopefully you caught all that. And enjoy.

* * *

**Warning:** This FF 2 story will contain hints of **yuri** and **incest**. Plus spoilers for those who haven't played the game, so please. If you are uncomfortable with the warnings above, _leave_. Because flames from your own stupidity will not be tolerated from me :cracks knuckles:

* * *

Summary: Set before the second game, showing the in-depth look at Yae and Sae's relationship before the ritual. And what part Itsuki played in their lives before the tragic events to come occurred. Hints of yuri and incest. _Yae x Sae x Itsuki_ triangle

* * *

**Don't Cry My Vampire**

Chapter#2 harmonist bouquet

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was perfection, Sae and I spent the day with Itsuki, Mutsuki and Chitose. It was splendid, nothing I would ever change. We spent most of the day in the pasture, I helped gather some silverglade lilacs for Chitose's necklace. We spun the essential length of yarn, then arranged the blossoms along the string, it turned out so lovely. Oh how I love that child. And Itsuki . . . he was wonderful too, sweet, caring so tender to me. What is this tingle in my chest? _

_Yae,_

Outside the window shades, the afternoon sky was painted with amber pastels of orange, golden and auburn. All nestled around the receding sun, fading behind the flat mountain sides. Thick mist enshrouding the empty paths through the small village. A girl hunched over in her futon, her eyes skimming her sister's diary entry. "Yae . . . " Her voice died down like the soft rolling waves against the shore. _"You really do, love him."_

_You're genuinely happy, ne? This is true, not the illusion I play out. The memoirs of today were not the ones I had hoped for. But my desperate wishes are fruitless, Because nothing will ever change. The same patterns in the cloth, unaltered even as time flows passes us and the limited years we have with each other. It'll always be the same . . . and I'm . . . I'm okay now. I just pray that I'll remain close to you for all of eternity. I _love _you Yae . . ._

_Sae,_

Dampening her lips, after easing her aggravation through her writing Sae once again delved the notebook beneath the futon. Smoothing through the sheets to erase the outlining of the dairy, once satisfied with her work the porcelain fleshed maiden struggled to her feet with a heaving breath, then wandered the hallways in search of her sister. The shadows dancing along the walls as the golden rays of light penetrated the blinds along the windows.

The flush fluttering of wings pierced her focus. Its soft pattering of wind blowing was all too suspicious. But at the same time it was hypnotizing, standing in awe as two warped butterflies fleeting their wings as a translucent glow flowed from their erratic movements. Its was undoubtably crimson emitting from them, "Butterflies? In the house." Her feet traveled closer, "Crimson . . . Butterfly . . ."

_This is your destiny . . . Sae, you must prepare yourself . . . The earth shall tremble . . . then your fate will be decided, whether or not you honor the right choice . . ._

"Huh?" Sae's response to the ghostly whisper was a short gasp as the creatures that seemed so unrealistic had vanished so suddenly. "What the." Her dull eyes lost its excitement, was this a figment of her imagination? Has she really cracked the nutshells of insanity? _Perhaps_

An impelled chuckle escaped lungs. She had found herself actually believing her own subconscious accusation of lunacy. This was drifting farther into the improbable, Sae knew what was in her heart. She's never lost the grip on her intellection or her composure . . . at least she liked to think she did,

"Sae, its getting late." The warmth from this familiar voice drew her from her own interrogations, her lashes fluttering as realization hit her full throttle. Clashing gazes with Itsuki, initiating a**_ very_** awkward moment for Sae. As her eyes dashed to her bare feet, he rested a hand on her shoulder. The heating sensation pulsing through her skin was incredible, something she had never experienced. "Want me to walk you to your room?"

"Uh . . . " Her jaw was locked instantly, "All right," Sae's neck lowered so her flaming complexion was hidden from the youth's view. Like a dove cornered by a predator, she shied away from his fierce eyes as he lead her back in the direction of the chamber she shared with her twin sister.

"Yae was worried about you, but you suddenly disappeared from our side. Leaving for quite some time." Itsuki's voice was like the touch of fine satin caressing across the skin. Like a bitterly delicious imported wine, "Is something troubling you, Sae?"

"No, its alright. I'm just a bit under the weather, nothing to become concerned over." The teenaged girl's excuse wasn't all that convincing, her weak pitch disrupted any chance of that. His coal black eyes were gifted, he could see what many could not. Reading between the lines, he sensed inner emotions in people's hearts. The one emitting from Sae was a ominous and indiscreet, one Itsuki could not identify on his own.

"Is that so . . ." With a dull thud, Sae cracked her eyes open, her shoulder throbbing under pressure. Her arms held carefully in place, pinned by another's. Meeting with Itsuki's visual line. His mid-section vaguely making contact with hers. "Sae, what is it really? Your sudden detachment is making Yae frightened." Casting his sharply defined orbs over the shrine maiden.

"I . . . Itsuki please?" A distraught whimper screeched from her sealed mouth, as she clamped her clothed arms around his waist, searching for some form of security. _Love_. "Hold me . . ." burying her face into the silken fabric of his montsuki. Her knuckles grasping at the sash, turning a ghostly white.

"Sae, what's wrong?" Enclosing her in a genuine hug,

"Do you . . .care for my sister? I need to know," Her sauntered voice was so angelic yet so cryptic it hypnotized the young boy, he released his grip on her waist. Backing away almost flustered, like she was a herd of locusts buzzing in his ears.

"Sae, what brought this up?" His pasty lips snapped shut,

"It is nothing . . ." Ducking her head away from his gaze, "I just . . . want her to be content, I want my sister to be loved, and love before we go through this. That is all," The sorrow draining away in her subtle tone. Her feeble hands fell to the side.

"Sae . . ."

_After that conversation with Itsuki, I knew for certain. He _loved _her, and it was not a famished love. No, it was a true, genuine heart felt love. Good. I what her to be happy, but there is another fact I uncovered within myself. When Itsuki nodded in reply, my heart bounced in my chest. Half overwhelmed with glee, the other jealousy over . . . Yae, not Itsuki as I thought. My heart aches for her, my twin sister. A frowned upon mutation of innocent sisterly love. _

_But I can't help myself, I have been bound together with her for my whole life. Are fates are entwined for all of time, side by side. It's a curse yet I refuse to see it in that damp view, its my haven in a sense. After all, I owe my birth rights to my bondage with Yae. For we shall never be apart, in death nor life. Same as my unconditional love, it shall never waver. _

_Is it wrong to feel like this, though? To care for your flesh and blood so extremely, I see nothing wrong with my affections. Its just what a twin shares, almost like a mate. A soul mate, I know Yae is mine. Together forever, we will be. I cannot wait for eternity though, eternity can wait for me . . . how I despise irony, with a bitter tongue I curse it. _

_But not everything in reality is sweet as nectar, or as tolerable as summer heat. And not all of life's lesson are kind._

_Sae,_

**

* * *

A/N:** Short chapter, I apologize. But I was so giddy that I had finally finished the second chapter. And _resized_ all the **grammar and spelling errors**! Yay! Hurray! Anyway, I knew if I didn't I'd have my ear chewed off by Crimson Alessa. See, I corrected it _teacher_.

* * *


	3. arcane apparition

**

* * *

A/N:** Hmm, I -your flowery authoress- is back from . . . hell? Tehe, my sick humor never seems to faze me. Thus this _triple_ edged blade of double twincest, but at least I have created something that excites **_Crimson Alessa_**. None of my stories before have managed to spark her interest.**

* * *

Warning:** This FF 2 story will contain hints of **yuri** and **incest**. Plus spoilers for those who haven't played the game, so please. If you are uncomfortable with the warnings above, _leave_. Because flames from your own stupidity will not be tolerated from me:cracks knuckles:

* * *

Translations: **hanagoza- **a seating mat, with a floral or bulrush pattern **hikido-** sliding door, **tanzen- **large padded kimono for both males and females. **Takuwakai-** round table, for meeting or talking. **Majijkiri**- a room divider, sometimes if owned my a wealth noble they usually are crafted with beautiful designs. **kyoukatabira**- a white kimono, in which dead people wear. **Koroshite**- kill me, **gomen nisai**- I'm sorry, **oniisan**- big brother.

* * *

Summary: Set before the second game, showing the in-depth look at Yae and Sae's relationship before the ritual. And what part Itsuki played in their lives before the tragic events occurred. Hints of yuri and incest. _Yae x Sae x Itsuki_ triangle

* * *

**Don't Cry My Vampire**

Chapter#3 arcane apparition

_

* * *

Tears are worthless, so I cry them no more. Pain is inevitable, I deny it no longer. Lies are endless, I refuse to let them penetrate me and my well being. Yae and I will be together, I know she will selflessly commit her soul to this task. We can be together . . . our spirits will grappled to one another, chained by destiny. I'm glad. I could not imagine my solace after life with no other. I do not dread her palms tightening around my throat. I embrace them, _

_The villagers have become uneasy over the past few days. Gossip has broken out among them, something about abnormal butterflies being sited by the entrance. There are numerous eyewitness accounts, this makes me curious. Why were these creatures appearing? What part do they play in our future? I have so many questions, far too many to put down onto paper. Are they a warning? I have become quite paranoid, but Yae. She is serene -as usual- her ignorance to the whispers are . . . envious,_

_Sae,_

* * *

"Daughters." A withered call alerted the twins, shifting on the _hanagoza_. The _hikido_ hissed as it slide open, the boarders of the screen dragged along the railing. Revealing a older man, his eyes were cold, an obscure hazel, harboring a dusty mahogany smudging along the pupils. His forehead bore droopy expression lines, but despite that, his features were all sharp and precise. Dark clouds of dull gray gathered in a bobbed tuft collected over his skull. 

The towering man, emerged from the entry. His eyes centered on his twins as his heels scaled the wooden floor boards. With large prolonged thumps, he kneeled at the head of the_ takuwakai_. The stern glare never wavered from his eyes. "Yes father?"

Drawing out are eagerness by slowly sipping his tea. Clearing his passages of morning fluids he spoke "I am to be out for a good portion of today. My guidance is needing in the shrine, farewell my daughters." The lean high priest nodded his head and left.

"Yae, I'm . . ." The elder twin frowned, unable to put to words what it was she felt banging at her heart strings. A surge of uneasiness filling her gut, it was all to disturbing. "I'm worried," Her sister leaned into her shoulder. Whispering words of better times, and pleasant thoughts that replenished her troubled soul's vitality.

"Everything will be fine, you will see."

_

* * *

In my dreams these words haunt me, a transparent calling in my subconsciousness. An angelic melody that is all too beautiful for words, this voice is almost soothing. Yet whom does it belong to? I haven't the slightest clue, it seems unfamiliar. I wish I could meet this angel, perhaps I could grant her my thanks for her comforting harmonies. The lyrics . . . _

_**Deep underground, I kept digging a hole  
Without knowing where it would lead  
With a dirt-covered eyepiece in one hand  
I searched for your arm  
Scraping together patchwork happiness, and sowing it,  
I was crushed by your strength**_

_I haven't decrypted what this heavenly voice is telling me, but I'll rack my brain some more. It is slightly odd but if you heard the magnitude of the vocals you would be hypnotized ands infatuated. A beautiful orchid of a siren, in other news . . . father returned later that evening, he was still clothed in his sacred robes. What happened? Despite my pestering he refused to give me any status on the village's deviant occurrences. _

"_Sae, the means of this is no concern of a child." He would argue, I don't see what his reasons for secrecy were. It was quite frustrating, and just as I had predicted . . . Yae is endlessly carefree, spending a majority of her time making those flowery necklaces with Chitose. Sigh. The more I see of the child the less I understand her, she is so flustered by the slightest hint of attention in public she cowers behind Itsuki. _

_Maybe she is more like myself than I would care to admit. _

_Sae,_

* * *

It was mid noon at the Kurosawa manor, the floor boards squeaked under the pressure of small feet pattering down the hallway. Yae adverted her eyes to the doorway, awaiting the appearance of the small child she adored. A humorous smile quenched her ivory lips as she heard "Sister Yae! I found some more string!" Chitose joyously called through gasps for breath, trotting towards the shrine maiden. 

"Good," Yae grinned, stroking the young child's raven choppy mane. "Sweetie, you needn't run the whole way, though." The young Tachibana nodded, giving her the thin yarn she had hand selected. "Crimson?" Yae's eyes skimmed the rich color,

"Mmm hmm, Its so pretty!" Gushed a enthusiastic Chitose. Observing with gleaming eyes as youngest Kurosawa daughter spun the potentially thin thread into a lengthy fabric chain. "Sister Yae, you are so good at this!" Making the older of the girls nod with a warm grimace.

Yae steadied her wrist as she strung the crimson yarn. Directing her thumb over the needle, giving her more control over the sharp movements of her sewing.** Thump.** "Ouch!" Hissed the brunette under her breath as the needle pierced her fleshy finger tip. Widening her eyes in astonishment as a mild tremor rumbled the walls. "Chitose come here, quickly!" She demanded as the carpeted ground shook violently, toppling over the _majijkiri_ and a few candle stands. Yae tightened her grip around the frail physique of Chitose as a loud screech filled their ears, looking to the left a large crack snaked down the wall.

"Eeeek! YAE!" An excruciating pain engulfed the shrine maiden's shoulder and lower backside, her vision distorted as she fell to lay completely motionless. Fading out into the dark deeps of unconsciousness. No longer sensing her own throbbing pain.

_So it begins . . . two chosen children . . . to heaven . . . on the wings of the butterfly . . ._ _thou shall be granted everlasting bliss past the pearly gates, for the anguish you sustain in the shells of mortal flesh. . . two spirits as one . . . an eternal bondage not even thou father that art in heaven shan't sever. To bestow serenity to the village . . . by means of sacrifice . . . shall be honored to no end . . . ye's selfless act is a deed that shall encase you as true indefinite entities . . . crimson butterflies . . ._

_

* * *

Yae . . . _

_She hasn't woken up, its been hours . . . I'm sickened with worry, and the worst news of all . . . The unearthly tremors weren't natural, the cause was the furry of the abyss. I was also told after many years the rumbles of hunger quake viciously until the gateway to hell is sufficed. So it has begun, fate is calling Itsuki and Mutsuki! Oh Mutsuki, I do not want to see you fade into the darkness! I will pray that all goes well though, I always knew that becoming one was of utmost importance to Itsuki, he longed for his brother to transform into an eternal being and be forever by his side._

_Sae,_

* * *

"It-suki," Ignoring his brother's call, he continued to stare in a mournful trance. Unable to accept the reality he was banished to, the fate that was inevitable. guaranteeing the loss of his twin, whom was his constant companion throughout life. A thick aura of heart ache misted his eyes, it was a paradoxical glow that was some what disturbing. 

"_I don't want to hear it! Mutsuki is pleading to say his good-byes . . . I refuse to even acknowledge this! Ugh! Why do we face these obstacles! Twins are two souls that are entwined by their loving bond. It is not right!"_ The younger Tachibana twin shuddered from thoughts as his brother's hand smooth over his shoulder, directing his eyes.

"Itsuki, it is alright. We both knew this was our destiny," Mutsuki reassured, his eyes shimmering against the moonlight. His fears unreadable, even when he was fated to be the sacrificial twin. The one that shall be robbed of his last breath as his brother tightened his grip around his throat. "Don't be mournful, I want nothing more than for you to experience my freedom that you are awarding me with."

Itsuki exhaled, trying desperately to relieve the pressure on his lungs. Gazing uneasily into his duplicate deep pools of mahogany. "Brother, I know. The scriptures preach this but . . . I won't ever feel the same security I do now in life, unless you are beside me." His eyes stung, salty liquids drizzled down his porcelain cheeks. All his masculine pride he was told to value as a man was flushed down the drain, he couldn't fight his emotions any longer.

"I will be," Itsuki arched an eyebrow. As his twin's hand rose from his lap, ascending to his nape and up to touch the thick cylinder of his paling neck. "Right . . . here, a simultaneous scar left by your strength. This is where my spirit will reside." The younger brother swallowed sorrowfully under his flesh and blood's touch as the lump in his throat ceased. "You see, I'll never truly leave you Itsuki."

_

* * *

I haven't much time to write, the ceremony is only minutes away. The priests were so swift with the date of purification Mutsuki and I barely had anytime to have a final get together with Yae and Sae. I knew how much seeing them one last time mean to my brotherand through our limited time with each he made me vow something. I remember the look in his eyes as he proposed his idea. It was so crucial_ _and unwavering I caught myself shuddering a few times under his shadowing gaze. "I need you to -if we fail to appease the abyss- get Sae and Yae out of this place! I refuse to let them carry through with the pain we must face."_

"_Brother, you really have that much doubt in me?" I frowned, maybe he was right. Maybe my remorse over the situation will alter my task. NO! I would never allow myself to waste this, to waste my brother sacrifice. To die without a purpose, I turned away from his gaze._

"_I didn't say that, we just need to think of the possibility that I may not become a butterfly. That I don't end the abyss's hunger for malice, then we will be the reason that Sae and Yae are subjected to our failure. So, promise me Itsuki. Promise that you will get them past the gates and into safety, and you will accompany them as well." _

_I spaced off for a moment, judging to myself whether smuggling them was even accomplishable. Then nodding, swearing my allegiance to him, the _last _time I'd ever lay eyes on him. The realization of it was all too overwhelming, I nodded quickly. Avoiding any audible response, _

"_Thank you," He smiled cordially, all his anxiety dispelled so he folded his arms back behind his head comfortably, laying back on the mat, with his eyes fixated on the gray washed ceiling. I took in his **kyoukatabira**. Traditionally worn by all the participating twins in the crimson ritual. It was so ominous in color it was almost depressing to be around. The red cords strapped tightly around his paper white obi, so bold, it reminded me of the blood flowing through his veins."I know you will, but I just wanted to ask that you perhaps confess your feelings to Yae. Marry her, have a family." _

_My jaw locked instantaneously, any happy thoughts after committing a horrible acthas to besome form of sin. I truly am unsure whether I can live with what I am about to do. I am fated to be the remaining, cast into the dark shadows of self guilt. Lost in deep buckets of turmoil. "Mmm hmm,"_

_A knock at the door alerted us, it is time . . ._

_Itsuki,_

* * *

The rhythmic jangling of the staff's made the tension between the two male twins unbareable, the dangling crimson cord binding them together swung with their pelvic movements. Eyes fixed on the gaping pit of darkness, and the slab of stone at the foot of the abyss. Adjacent to it stood a mourner, as in tradition his eye lids sew tightly shut. To avoiding any visual contact with the horror of the hellish abyss. "No matter what happens . . . I'll forgive you." 

_**Burned on Burned on  
The unerasable scars left by the palms of my hands  
Sever a rift in the red-stained clouds with my torn wings  
See, I can flutter better than you thought**_

Itsuki stared at his twin's expression as Mutsuki dodged his glances. _"What did he-," _as soon as his mind began to wander their footfalls had successfully carried them to the altar. The high priest Ryokan Kurosawa strode passed them, taking his place before the slab. Unraveling the scripture, thelast stepwithout pain in the crimson sacrifice.

"Please . . . join hands, young Tachibanas." The twins finger tips entwined under his command, their eyes locking with his as he read the ancient scroll from memory alone. "Thou are part of a sacred cycle in which, the two chosen children, shall ascend on the wings of the crimson butterflies, the everlasting guardians of All God's Village. . ." The droning tone of the head priest was easily blocked out as Itsuki's mind, passing all the thoughts that had built up. _"I-I can't do this! I can't strangle-no! I can't even muster the thought of doing it!"_

_**The eternity that I dreamed while confined in my cocoon  
Where will it take seed and blossom?  
The morning will eventually come and bring the darkness back home,  
And steal my eyes away from me  
Fumbling for you by moonlight, overlapping and entangling with you,  
I believed I could become your true hiding place**_

"Itsuki," Mutsuki nudged, giving him a stern look as he remember that it was too late for regrets, they were _there_ whetherhe denied it or not. Realizing he must have been in trance passed the reading of the sacred scrolls and theservering of the spiritial binding cord. And it was time for the actual sacrifice. . . The elder of the two went into the last phase, slowly he backed up until his anklesbumped against the stone below. Falling back, until he was now completely flat against it. "Koroshite, koroshite!"

_**Burned on Burned on, **__**the place of our promise that will never return  
Run across the black-stained earth with a torn-off agony  
See, I can flutter better than you thought**_

Itsuki's eyes widened to the point of stinging. He's own brother begging him, pleading for him to end his life, **right there, right now**. It was enough to make his stomach clench and unclench its bile. _"I'll never truly leave you, Itsuki."_ like a stealthfeline his muscles contracted swiftly and sooner than he had liked he found himself hunched over around his knees, with his hands traveling to the spot engraved in his mind. "I love you brother."

_**If you can't hear me, even though I scream  
I want you to destroy me with your own hands  
While you can still hold me dear  
Your arms that hold me back  
Turn into a gentle dust  
I simply stare at the sky, silently**_

His hands tightly ghostly winded around Mutsuki's lively flesh. He viewed through hesitant eyes as his elder brother managed to display a gentle smile as his breath died in his chest, no longer capable to circulate oxygen. His bushy eyelashes fluttered shut as Itsuki's hands expelled his grip around his twin's esophagus as his body ceased any movements and fell limp beneath him. "_Gomen nisai, watashi_ _wa_ _oniisan_ ." Itsuki's eyes closed contritely as he backed away from the corpse of his brother.

_**Burned on Burned on  
The unerasable scars left by the palms of my hands  
Sever a rift in the red-stained clouds with my torn wings  
Burned on Burned on  
The place of our promise that will never return  
See, I can flutter better than you thought**_

His ears alerted him as two mourners came up along side him, grappling his twin's lifeless form by each arm and tossing him carelessly into the swallowing darkness of the abyss. Ryokan signaled for Itsuki to join him at the head of the pit, awaiting the ascension of his brother's spirit in its metamorphous form. The brunette drug his heavy feet, weighed down by his guilt. Minutes passed and him including the priest became very anxious, still no sign of the butterfly.

Instead a volt of quaking erupted , causing a frightening stir among all the participants. Pieces of stone that had collected up at the top of the stone cavern, chipped off and collided to the hard rocky terrain. Some of the veiled priest began to shriek and scurry about, as loud howls loomed in the walls. It was clear now, the ritual had failed.

**

* * *

A/N:** this chapter is longer than the first two, hopefully you can appreciate my accuracy on the tale and what tying together the pieces of information we got in the game about the earlier parts of the tale together with my own vision of what happened before the appearance of Mio & Mayu Amakura. There will be one or two chapters and then I will call it quits, but on fill in the gaps, until I reach Sae and yae running away. Be forewarned a **citrus scene will come **in the next chapter. Though I'm not sure whether it should be a threesome (non graphic) or a twosy between Itsuki and Yae.

* * *


	4. ashen remains

**

* * *

A/N:** This is the second to last installment to _Don't Cry My Vampire_, to those of you who enjoyed this story I thank you for taking the taking the time to appreciate my hard work. And don't worry, this isn't the end, but it will be the most important chapter yet, displaying my own view on Yae, Sae and Itsuki's relationship.

* * *

**Warning:** This FF 2 story will contain hints of **yuri** and **incest**. Plus spoilers for those who haven't played the game, so please. If you are uncomfortable with the warnings above, _leave_. Because flames from your own stupidity will not be tolerated from me:cracks knuckles:

* * *

Translations:** Hai-** yes, **onegai-** please**, yogi-** night time kimono, for sleeping, **boubo-**a late, deceased mother**, anata-** husband, from a women mouth.** Fukun-** one's husband, **buranketto-**blanket**, koibito- **lover, sweetheart.

* * *

Summary: Set before the second game, showing the in-depth look at Yae and Sae's relationship before the ritual. And what part Itsuki played in their lives before the tragic events occurred. Hints of yuri and incest. _Yae x Sae x Itsuki_ triangle

* * *

**Don't Cry My Vampire**

Chapter#4: ashen remains

_

* * *

Dear Mutuski,_

_Forgive me!_ _Please brother, wherever you are, please do not hate me, scold me, ridicule me. I have forsaken you. I could not change you into that which you prayed for. And I am the reason, and I know why . . . I hadn't put my heart into helping you. When my palms held, your throat, and your lively pulse calmly faded into cold nothingness I wished more than life that you wouldn't flutter away from my open arms. Now I wish you had._

_I'm dying, brother. More than you'll ever know, my sorrow is deep, intoxicating the breath in my lungs. A horrible disease inhabiting my heart. Slowly my will to live withers away, but . . . that doesn't mean I won't fulfill your dying wish oniisan. Yae and Sae will not suffer my failure, I will . . ._

_Itsuki,_

"Itsuki?" A small whispered called angelically, he heard her though. Despite his anguish his ears alerted him to the small shadow beside the slider, sharp coal eyes skimmed him over worriedly. "Your hair!" Chitose murmured helplessly, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"I know . . . " The remaining twin sighed remorsefully, his dull eyes never focusing enough to see her expression. Or the gentle tears cascading down her ghostly pale cheeks. So beautiful, as they shimmered unearthly with the glow of the moon radiance. "Chitose, when my friend comes. Please give him the key to my room." That was the last thing that she would hear him utter,

* * *

"Yae!" Sae hissed fearfully, easing her twin to her feet. Her eyes wavering as the younger sister winced painfully, shifting her shoulder blades easily, trying not to strain the bruising. And her physical stamina hadn't returned. "Be careful, please." Stroking a stray raven bang from her eyes, 

"I'm sorry, I just. . . I want to see Itsuki, make sure he is alright." The desperation in her honey irises was unmistakable. Yae's shallow breathing filled her sensitive ear canals. "Please Sae," Guilty for her hesitation, the elder twin nodded.

"Hai. I will help you to the Tachibana manor."

_

* * *

Dear Makabe-san,_

_Please leave this place immediately! It's dangerous to be an outsider here, especially in the state of time you have arrived in. So please heed my warning, take Ryozo-kun and LEAVE! I don't want you two to suffer under my burden,_ _and please give him the note I have attached to this one. It's crucial,_

_Sincerely,_

_Itsuki Tachibana,_

The pale twin's aching fingers trembled as they laid in rest, the lantern burned fiery ambers, crackling against the glass oval container. _"Godspeed Makabe-san, Ryozo-kun I pray you can help them after they pass the gates. And . . . I hope Yae can forgive me," _His mind raced with painful images of the sacrifice, his very hands trembling around the deathly still flesh, no pulse . . . no life. And Mutsuki . . . his face . . . an ominous shadow over his facial features. An unmistakable aura,

"Itsuki?" A disfigured moan filled the illuminating silence of his room. It wasn't of any stranger, no. It was _her_, the girl he always thought he would live to love all their lives. But not anymore, the tatters in his life had soaked and faded, even now he accepts it. "What–happened to you?"

"Many things, Yae." The remaining's gaze never left his lap, too ashamed of his failure to his brother. . . to them, he couldn't muster the courage to clash glances. He knew what she was referring to, his once rich ebony mane had be engrossed in his grief. After the ceremony some tresses had died off from the roots and fallen to the mat his sat, but . . . it was not the reason her eyes widened in fear, the stress had led to something more phenomenal . . . his hair, it had been drained of all life period. What was left of it was a ghostly white.

"Oh Itsuki," Yae's footfalls echoed closer in proximity making him slightly anxious. Until finally her slender shadow cradled him in its serenity. "I'm so sorry, so very sorry," The brunette plopped down to her knees, flinging her kimono-draped arms around his shivering frame. _Lilac_. His nostrils drifted open, inhaling her sweet fragrance. But, his arms still remained at his sides. Motionless.

It seemed like a bitter sweet eternity they shared an embrace. Her sleek bob caressing his neck and shoulder as she rocked him back and forth, so gently he seemed to relax under her care. "Yae, you are as sweet as nectar." Itsuki muttered as his lashes fluttered shut, he was at ease from the first time in days.

Yae whispered nothing in reply, her arms just gave him a compassionate squeeze in reassurance. Her rosy lips formed a blate smile, _"if this is the last time for us . . . I wish not to waste."_ In a shift of silk, they parted, her fine finger tips tugging at his padded shoulders. "Itsuki, I . . ." her eyes traveled down, as her cheeks flushed a pink hue of her fair complexion.

"What is it Yae?" He frowned, not sure where this would lead.

"I-I just." An ember of determination sparked in her chest, not willing to let this apportunity flutter away as would a precious butterfly in her grasp. "I love you Itsuki!" exhaling briefly she continued, her caramel irises never leaving his. "I want you to know that—but for I, before a perform the ritual."

How could he deny her, _his _Yae. The admition of his affection for her, _why_ would he? Without a single meditated thought he acted, like a primal instinct he claimed her mouth. So swiftly she gasped into the wet cavern of his mouth. _"Sweet, like honey."_ His mind dazzled, but soon the kiss was not sufficient enough. He needed more, more than what she may be willing to give.

With a quick toss, Yae found herself sprawled on the mat where he had sat. Her eyes widening in surprise as Itsuki's eyes impaled on her. Absorbing her simplex beautiful, natural and flawless. "Yae, I want to show you I love you . . . _one last time_," His voice, it was so ambrosial, so soothing and seductive. Though she was baffled at his last statement, however she chose to neglect it and cherish this moment for all it was worth.

"Onegai, I want this." Turning her neck to her head resting to the side, a rosy hue tainted her cheeks. Giving him all the assurance he desired, Itsuki's eyes wandered her milky skin. Widening anxiously as they observed that her yogi had loosened around the obi, displaying the crevice between her small breasts. The remaining admired how sultry her porcelain flesh made her look.

"Yae, you must know just how lovely you are." His compliment only made her blush more ravishing, she nodded absentmindedly. Taking into focus the longing for the love her lost, finding the candle in the darkness within her very soul. Maybe she possessed the power to calm him, heal the scars of losing the closest person to him. _Mutsuki_. _"Give me time, brother. Just this moment, please. I need to show her the extent of my love. Then . . . then I will join you, because–twins as us shouldn't be apart . . ."_

"Let me send you to the sky, a high only sacred between lovers." Itsuki whispered huskily into her ear, making her shudder under his warm pants. Sending waves of chilling tingles down her spine.

_

* * *

I–Yae I had no idea you would . . . I heard you both, moans, gasps and all. I was so astonished I left, what ever happened to being pure? Yae, do you not remember what **boubo**_ _preached? She told us, that our maidenhood is the most priceless, treasure we could ever bare. And that only a _anata_ is worthy of taking it, Itsuki isn't even your promised _fukun_. But, I admit . . . I wish you love me as you did him, _

_Sae._

* * *

"Yae," Itsuki whispered softly nudging his temple over her shoulder. It was chilly in the small room, he fastened the _buranketto_ over their exhausted forms. The perspiration gathering on their porcelain flesh, finally his voice reached her, dark irises cracking open. 

"Yes, _koibito_?" Yae replied with a pleasant yawn. Shifting her position so she lay on her hip, embracing the side of Itsuki's chest. "What is it that on your mind?" Her tone became slightly antsy,

"I made a promise to Mutsuki," He sealed away his eyes, flashes of that final night flooded his concentration. "I will get you and Sae out of this treacherous place. You won't suffer, like I have." The brunette's feeble gasp didn't surprise him, he had expected her stunned reaction.

"Oh Itsuki, you don't know what you're talking about!" Covering her naked body she crawled back a few inches and stood, almost revolted he would ever suggest such a far fetched possibility. "Its preposterous!" That damnation in her eyes was quite yielding, even to one who has lost all there is to lose.

"Yae, I already have this strategically figured out. You can be _free_!" The ghostly boy exclaimed, "You can Yae, you and Sae both." She still stood uncertain,

"Itsuki–are you?" He nodded solemnly, bestowing her faith in his plan. "How can I ever repay you, koibito?" Her almond eyes roused heavily, her fatigue not opposing her thankfulness.

"You can . . . live life for all its fruitfulness, even when it will be . . ." A humid chain of emotions barreled, though he could thank god for her own good, she was too far into slumber to interoperate his last words coherently. "_Without _me"

_

* * *

A traveling folklorist, Seijiro Makabe. Or as we have be instructed to call him, Makabe-san. Father wishes us as his daughters to be only the utmost example of well behaved ladies. After all, we represent the head of 'All God's Village'. Besides that, I noticed_ _my heart thumper as fever waves washed our cheeks -Yae and myself- and we were introduced to his apprentice, Ryozo -kun._

_It has been a week, and I have become guilty. Makabe-san hasn't been seen for quite some time. And, Ryozo-kun has left, leaving his master here. However, with the conflicting occurrences here I suspect Makabe-san has been sealed in fate . . ._ _used as a secondary resort incase of a failure of the **crimson ritual**._ _Its ruthless, the repentance. An alternative fix, which requires an outsider to the village, that it be sacrificed in name of peace with the indefinite abyss. The sacrificial being must endure the most premeditated torture until he or she reaches death's peak. The blood from the wounds are the talismans that feed the abyss's hunger. . . I am truly sorry that 'our' father is responsible for such traitorous acts against an innocent by standard. _

_Kudasai, Makabe-san . . ._

_Sae._

**

* * *

A/N:** Tah-duh, not very citusy as I had intended but . . . I liked the outcome of this chapter, and hopefully you, the readers did as well. Therefore, next chapter _Amber Rose Buds_ will be the final chapter of **Don't **Cry My Vampire **will be added. So . . ._ so long and goodnight, so long and goodnight . . . why did this _**_carry on this way?_ Tehe I am **_so_** silly:coughs nervously: **_Helena_** :coughs harder: lyrics :smiles:

* * *


	5. allure angel dust

**

* * *

A/N:** Ugh, I apologize for my absence. My lame ass mother deleted every story I had ever written, including chapter#6. Which I had almost exceeded, -.-; anyway, I have no idea when I'll be finished with this. Please enjoy your read:hugs and kisses:

* * *

**Don't Cry My Vampire**

Chapter#5: allure angel dust

Epilogue

* * *

The grass crackled beneath their footfalls, the darkness like an endless pit vicing the two lone figures passing through the shrubbery. Their hearts beating furiously in a unison, together as one. Their fingers tightly entwined, as their arms jerked desperately as they hurried. They knew they had to get as far as mortally possible from _that_ place. And it had to be together, that was what they fought for . . . "Sae, please hurry!" The younger, yet more physically stronger twin cried. 

"I'm–I'm trying!" The elder sister, wheezed painfully. But deathly determined to keep up with the grueling pace, that had to have been set by fate. How vicious fate can be? It churns to the very end to burn you for defying. Making the impossible a bittering reality, twins birthed in that region were destined to carry on the extinction of the village and its inhabitants.

"_I'll serve as a distraction." His voices was low, his eyes dead and dry. Nonetheless he wished them the best of luck, they were smart girls, he had no reason to worry. Yae's eyes wavered in the moonlight, her hand tightly entangled with her elder twin's. It hurt to be in this stage of their plan, to gaze upon him knowing she'd leave him behind. "Be safe, and stay clear to the path."_

_She bit her bottom lip, her hazel irises beckoning her beloved. "Oh Itsuki, I–." She felt his kimono sleeve ease pass her cheek, ceasing her attempt at a last plea. _

"_If I can, I will see you again . . . one day, Yae." It was an empty promise. They both knew that. Most likely he would be captured and held under house arrest for helping the twin sacrifices escape, and in turn bring turmoil to the village. Sae's eyes flickered slightly, she saw no sense in drawing this out any longer. "Now go." It was an unemotional command, Yae's eyes beaded tears as she turned hesitantly and pulled Sae along down into the dark forest of trees. Itsuki watched with an unearthly pressure over his heart, as she faded into the dark scenery. _

"_You'll be fine without me . . ." there was only one thing left to accomplish, with a prolonged sigh he turned on his heel and walked at a slow pace, the dirt from the path formed a small cloud as he glided through, with an ominous shadow on his shoulder. _

* * *

Sae cringed as her lungs burned from exhaustion, their pace had become a steady dart; that had gone on for at least an hour. But there was still much ground to cover before they were in safety, and unreachable. "Pl-ease–Yae!" She called out in a hoarse cry, still tryingto keep her hand from slipping away from his sister's grip. Yae's focus was relentless, refusing to answer her twin's plea. "_YAE_!" 

"What is it?" Yae hissed, never interrupting their gait.

"It **huu-rts**, I can't anymore!"

"Come on!" Yae yelled back, her wooden kimono sandles pounding the dirt path along the mountain slope. Yanking her sister along with her, but then-

"Ah!" Sae's sandle strap broke, her heel slipped from the sturdy wooden pad, putting all her weight on her weak legher knee caved and lost balance. "Eeeek!" Her frail body collapsed to the side, tumbling harshly down the ragged mountain path. Yae felt her blood run cold, turning around where her sister should have been standing. There was nothing but the chilly autumn breeze,

"Sae! Saa-e . . ." Her heart sank, it was still a few hours until dawn broke. The forest mornings were shrouded with dark mist. It was nearly impossible to see passed. Her eyes weren't the best in dark conditions, she knew that . . . _"Oh Kami, is this my punishment?"

* * *

_

**2 4 H O U R S L A T E R . . .**

_I-I cAn'T FoRGivE . . . I wAItEd fOR YOU! Why DiD YoU–LEavE mE! I loved you, truStED you . . . now I'm trapped in thIS hell HOLE! Now you have returned to me Yae . . . your presence almost makes me . . . But I'm NeVER too . . . And stilL you don't look for mE. Who is ShE! My rePlaCEmenT! We will see . . . I will make you regret . . . just look WhEre Itsuki's life took HiM . . . BeCAUse of US!

* * *

_

**8 H O U R S B E F O R E . . .**

_Dearest Brother,_

_I hope this act will give you reason to forgive me. I only wished I wasn't so selfish, especially at that moment in our ceremony. I could have given you those brilliant wings to fly, watch you soar above this treacherous place . . . But I didn't, my weakness caused you pain. I hope my pain will ease your own, wherever you are. I let her go, it wouldn't have been right to follow and not repent. I love you after all, _

_Soon, we will be together like I know we both wanted. Only, this time. Eternity will be a lot longer in hell, than in the heaven you sought._

_See you soon, brother._

_Itsuki Tachibana._

He was indeed punished, the village elders, a high priest held a small trial immediately after the girls were reported missing from their household. They convicted Itsuki of conspiracy and assistance to kidnaping, the penalty being isolation from the rest of the village. Three mourners led him to the secluded storage house, and locked him inside until high priest Kurosawa could decide his fate.

It was a crammed space, cluttered with dusty cabinets and bookshelves of old literacy. There was an eerie emptiness let allowed the depression in the remaining's heart to override his mind. There was a single pulsating idea, slowly luring him. He had nothing left, nothing . . . Mutsuki's spirit was engulfed into the darkness, Yae had escaped, never to return. _And Sae_, not only had he failed his brother, he had failed Sae as well. She and Yae were supposed to have been long gone, but there were some large crowds of villagers shouting slander earlier on, apparently Sae had gotten separated from Yae and she was captured by some mourners.

The guilt was a stealth killer, but guilt alone would not cause him death. His own hands ached to set himself free from his mortal misery, the cold gray eyes sought a cure. They landed on a worn rope tangled around the leg of a make shift table, Itsuki crawled to where the rope laid, slowly pulling it to his lap. _"To end it all . . ." _

Time lapsed so quickly. Before long, the rope was tied in a loose collar around his throat, the harsh material was already leaving scratches against his skin. Still her bore the scar of the sacrifice exactly where he held Mutsuki so tightly, it emitted a dull light as the rope tightened.

"_So easily," _Itsuki reluctantly stood on the small table, with the end of the rope secured to a jagged part of the threshold of his cell. Everything went black and white through his eyes, like a crispy old film. Allowing his feet to fall out from beneath him, the rope squeezed his neck so viciously. The oxygen his body thrived from wisped away, as his irises grew red and watery. And soon the pain subsided, and all was left was his fleeting vision. Ah, what a site to see yourself die, and to be reborn a ghost.

His cold body hung there, bound by the rope. The motion of his weight caused him to swing from side to side, gracefully as he fell into the darkness that awaited him. The room rightfully so filled with a stale aura, something like a void in time itself had formed by this passing. His spirit was trapped in this void, like a wishful cannery in a lonely cage. Doomed to this spot of no return, no departure.

* * *

"Father, let me see him . . . one last time." Sae whispered anxiously, as she hunched over, over shadowed by him. "That is all I ask of you." Her sweaty palms met in a religious fold.

"Let it be done, then." He motioned fro the mourners to escort his eldest daughter to the holding cell, which imprisoned the boy she sought one last comfort in. "Afterward, you must return to your chambers."

"_I must see him, one last time . . ."_

The mourners stepped aside as the young shrine maiden pulled the doors open, she cautiously entered, expecting the familiar white haired boy to greet her, but her only welcome was the darkness; accompanied by the unusual creaking sound, which slowly repeated itself. The young girl stilled her hand along the wooden doorframe. Once her eyes adjusted she gasped, a singe of pain crossed her heart.

There he hung, eyes scrunched. But not quite closed, showing the reddish hues and his diluted pupils. His body rocked back and forth, the moonlight caressing his whitened mane. His hands dangling helplessly, he was _dead_. "Ooh no! Oh please!" Sae cried out, salty tears pattering the wooden floor. "Not you Itsuki! Don't you leave me too!" Her crying pitch heightened to a victimized scream, _"You and Yae both!"_

"_DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

* * *

It had been at least a day and a half since they had separated . . . Yae had been aimlessly wandering the ghostly forest; calling out to Sae, hoping she'd hear and come back to her. But now her lungs were too sore to muster another word, not only was she exhausted but her body had activated survival mode. Her digestive system had began feeding off muscular tissue, her entire body ached. "Ugh-pl-ease . . ." Yae whimpered, her skull pounding from malnourishment. "I–won't . . ." Her body fell back against a tree trunk, the harsh bark threatened to tear her kimono. 

_Why . . . why did you . . . leave me behind . . ._

Barely coherent whisperers alerted her back to consciousness. It sounded vaguely familiar, her flared eyelashes fluttered open, her fore head scrunched, trying to recall the voice by memory. Why was it suddenly so hard to remember? Tears pricked her reddened eyes, as they fell so did droplets of rain. Little to her knowledge angry ominous clouds had gathered, as more fell harder Yae draped her arms around herself, every inch of her was soaked. Her thin black tresses stuck to her cheeks, "why am I here?" It was too hard to recall,

_I waited for you . . . for so long . . . in a dark, dark place . . ._

A slash of an image seared her closed eyes. Too blurry to make out, but. It was a girl . . . so much like herself, an identical duplicate. Her neck raised back, with intense, malicious laughter echoing in Yae's ears. Blood soaking her white kimono, why was this? What was this? Her mind raced fearfully,

"Miss." Came a masculine voice,

"Uh." Yae gazed up anxiously, her cheeks pink with fatigue. Her pupils dusty auburn.

"Are you alright?" The slender young teen asked, such concern in his mahogany eyes. His hair ragged jet black mess, "How long have you been out in this condition?"

"I don't," Yae sighed remorsefully. "I have no idea . . ."

He gave her a half smile, as would a father to his daughter. "Do you live around these parts?" The kind stranger's face faltered as she shrugged. "For your best interest, I think I will take you back to my home. Mother is so much better at these kinds of things." As he extended his hand to lift her from the pool she sat in, she flinched slightly. "What's the matter?"

"Can I trust you won't harm me?" Yae asked insecurely, eyeing him until he stifled a word.

"Yes, I'm not as shady as I seem. Please give me your trust,"

"I have no other choice. But what is your name?" She questioned, taking his hand hesitantly.

"Ryozo." The young boy's gentle smile eased her tension away, as the rays of sunlight evaporated the gloomy clouds. "And yours?"

The young maiden closed her eyes, trying her best to recollect her birth name. But all she could retrieve was a head ache. "I."

_YAE PLEASE! Don't leave me!_

A burst of chills electrocuted her senses. Her eyes opened widely, that was it . . . that was her name indeed. _But_, who keeps crying out to her? "Yae, my name is Yae."

"Alright, Yae." Ryozo's darkly rimmed eyes wavered in sudden affection. "Let's see if we can help you." From all of the guilt, stress and anxiety had fully erased everything. . . it was truly sad, every memory of her childhood spent with her dearest sister was lost in a void of nothingness. From then on, she went through life without the guilt or misery the memories would have brought. Until her over baring guilt of a lost daughter claimed her life in later years.

**

* * *

A/N:** Farewell FF2 fiction, I need a break. But hopefully I showed the dire emotion that was essential to the great name of Fatal Frame. The ending it filled with sorrow, because the game is no mary-sue. It has a deathly edge to it, and that made the inspiration come so easily. I hope you enjoyed yourself in my little perception of what happened before FF2,

* * *

_XOX Alee,_


End file.
